


playing on my mind

by existentialamericano



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Bisexual Julie Molina, Bisexual Luke Patterson (Julie and The Phantoms), Coming Out, Found Family, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, One Shot, Past Alex/Luke Patterson (Julie and The Phantoms), Post-Canon, Protective Alex (Julie and The Phantoms), alex is the best, little angst mostly fluff, no beta-readers we die like sunset curve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:33:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27934669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/existentialamericano/pseuds/existentialamericano
Summary: Julie comes out to Alex. Julie is afraid to come out to Luke. Considering a certain romantic interest of his in the early 90s, Julie does not need to be afraid to come out to Luke. Bisexual solidarity ensues.
Relationships: Alex & Julie Molina & Luke Patterson & Reggie
Comments: 6
Kudos: 119





	playing on my mind

**Author's Note:**

> title from the song of the same name by The 1975:)

Alex heard muffled voices from the phantom-claimed Molina laptop downstairs. Luke and Reggie sank into their garage couch as they worked through the Star Wars movies they had missed in the past. Alex often found himself up in the loft, seeing flickering lights from screens below. Julie had dubbed it the therapy office after many nights of seeing the other Sunset Curve boys or Willie whispering up there through sunrise.  
  


Alex found solace in the constant background noise of the garage. His bandmates, his family, were always there but never intruding. The loft is both close and far enough from his world for comfort.

\---

Julie pressed her laptop shut, sighed, and fell back onto her bed. Her hand found it's way to the pink, purple, and blue bracelet on her other wrist. Until now, coming out had never worried her. If it came up in conversation, she wasn't afraid to mention liking more than boys alone, and she knew that anybody who denounced her for it didn't deserve to be in her life.

A budding relationship with a ghost who missed the first twenty years of the 21st century brought about some new problems.

In fact, hosting three ghosts who missed the first twenty years of the 21st century brought about many problems. Despite her mutual love with the band, they faced an inevitable disconnect. Alex, Luke, and Reggie had practically raised eachother. From middle school, they faced every hardship that came each of their ways together. The starbound connection that brought them to Julie did not come with years of vulnerability and memories. She wanted nothing more than to make up for it.

Julie gathered the strength to sit up and put away the rest of her schoolwork. As she walked to her desk, she saw Alex out of the window in his loft fiddling with drumsticks. She stepped into her slippers and headed to the studio.

\---

The sound of the door creaking was met with cheers of "Julie!". She twirled as she entered the studio, making the most of the enthusiastic welcome.

Reggie's face lit up as he pulled himself up on the couch, "Here for some Star Wars? Attack of the Clones is up next!" 

"You think I can sit through the 2002 special effects?! Talk to me when you want to watch The Force Awakens. Where's Alex?"

He peaked his head through the barrier of the balcony and smiled softly. He could never articulate how needed and appreciated he felt with Julie around. Luke pouted as she made her way up the ladder.

"Hi Julie, what's up?"

"Just came to say hi and see what's going on."

"Don't you have school tomorrow? It's kind of late and we should keep you out of trouble with your dad."

"If I could sleep I would, Alex."

"Mmm I'm sorry Julie, what's on your mind?"

"Well-"

She lowers her voice to a squeaky whisper,

"Reggie, Luke, can you hear me?"

All that returned was the buzz of lightsabers.

Alex, concerned, focused on Julie,

"Hey, do you want to go talk somewhere else? I don't mind at all."

She took a look around and reminded him,

"I like it up here."

He leaned back contently. He knew that the boys had invaded her privacy enough, and decided to give her space. 

"I'm here to listen when you're ready. If you just want to be here you're welcome to. How can I help?"

Julie took a deep breath and pressed her back against the bannister.

"Ok. Don't think that you did anything wrong because you didn't."

Alex noticed his shoulders tense up, but he pushed it away with the knowledge that Julie needs him right now. He nervously continued to twirl his drumsticks between his fingers.

She continued-

"I know you're okay with it. I'm bi."

He took a second to exhale and met her eyes,

"Hey, it's okay. I appreciate you telling me. I'm really grateful that you came to me with that. What's still on your mind?"

When Julie makes a decision, she doesn't walk back. With the assurance of Alex's patience and acceptance, she didn't hesitate to continue.

"How did Luke react when you came out?"

Holding back laughter, Alex's hands failed him and the sticks he'd been fiddling with fell to the ground. Both Julie and Alex nearly flung themselves over the edge of the loft in attempt to recover them, arms peaking through the panels of the barrier, but the piercing clanging of the sticks hitting the ground echoed throughout the studio. As one rolled by the couch, Luke picked it up and pointed to the duo above,

"What situation could possibly warrant _throwing drumsticks_ at your _bandmates_?!" he whined.

Alex had his knees tucked to his chest and his hand over his mouth, trying his hardest not to go hysterical. Julie looked between the two in confusion. Alex remembered where the conversation left off, took a deep breath, and lowered his voice as quiet as he could.

"Ohmygod Julie I'm so sorry. I'm not laughing at you at all. That fear makes so much sense. There's _so_ much more to this. Can I ask Luke what you asked me so he can explain?"

Julie knew she could trust him.

"Sure, just don't tell him about me for now"

"Of course. Only when you're ready and on your terms."

Luke, still bewildered, asked for an explanation once again. Alex raised his voice.

"Luke. uh. I'll explain in a minute. I dropped them because- uhh. Julie asked me how you reacted when I came out."

Luke turned red as he stood from the couch and walked closer to the balcony over Reggie's legs resting on the coffee table. Waving the drumsticks in the air, hysterically laughing, he managed to get out the words,

"Alex. Julie. Why do I even get involved?"

Alex peeks over the banister and sends down,

"Lukeeee why don't you tell him babe?" rolled off of his tongue casually.

Julie's jaw dropped as she looked back and forth between Luke and Alex in realization.

"Are you? Were you? I-? I'm sorry what?"

Alex sat back down,

"It's exactly what you think it-"

"When implying that the boy who's been _flirting_ with me for the past _3 months_ had a relationship with you, you need to be explicit!"

Luke started walking back toward Reggie, but was interrupted by Alex yelling down,

"You can't just walk away from this!"

"There's Star Wars to watch!"

Luke found a spot hiding behind Reggie and some pillows.

Julie, louder than necessary for Luke to hear from below, begged for more information. Luke had one hand over his ear as the other held down the "volume up" button on the laptop.

Alex notices that Julie has dropped her posture and is grinning. With a moment to think, Alex recalls coming out to Julie. He remembers how he needed to hear more than just acceptance. He needed enthusiasm. Julie deserves enthusiasm too.

"Julie- but seriously. I'm proud of you. I'm proud of you for coming to me and for your vulnerability and for your strength and for showing me who you are. I'm so lucky. I hope you know you can come to me at any time about anything."

Julie's smile widened as felt warm and euphoric and loved.

"Alex- thank you for being so supportive and telling me exactly what I need. Thank you for always being proud, even when it's hard. Thank you for making this lighthearted and loving. And thank you for breaking up with Luke" she added with mischief in her voice.

Luke added "I broke up with him!" in a playful yell.

Alex exhaled and tilted his head back, "Luke- Okay..."

Satisfied enough, silence fell over the room. Alex felt fulfilled as he sat playing with the cuffs of his hoodie. He contemplated whether he should encourage Julie to talk to Luke or leave her be. Her voice pulled him out of his thoughts as she stood up and looked over the bannister again.

"Luke-"

"Yes?"

"I like girls sometimes. Actually, I like everyone sometimes."

"Me too, and? I'm watching something!"

Julie grabbed a sweater off the floor and chucked it at him before sitting back down. Alex put a hand on her shoulder and sighed,

"Classic Luke. But I'm still proud of you."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading !! This is my first fic ever after years on ao3. Take care of yourselves:)


End file.
